


Leave the Window Down

by musicmillennia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Car rides, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Sleepy Kisses, Team Flash are Good Bros, what is this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Cisco gets a bad headache at the club. A time-is-ripping headache. Wally and Barry go to investigate.





	Leave the Window Down

**Author's Note:**

> why are these ot3s suddenly popping up i feel so attacked rn

_"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven."_

Tryon Edwards

* * *

Caitlin ends up ordering Barry to give Wally the phone. Barry can't stop rambling gibberish.

Wally says, "It's Snart," and the van almost shrieks into a full stop in the middle of traffic.

Iris slams her foot on the gas. "Are you sure?" 

"He's naked," Wally says, "I mean, I'm almost positive Snart's not the type for drunk streaking. Or glowing blue."

"The Oculus," Cisco croaks, "wasn't it blue?"

"From what Ray told us, yes," Caitlin says. "Wally, we'll be there as fast as we can. Get him a jacket or something."

"Uh, yeah," Wally says, "Barry's already got him a whole blanket. Snart's pretty out of it, but he's gettin' snuggly."

"So he's okay?" Iris demands.

Barry's voice floods the car, just shy of almost too fast: "Iris, it's him, it's definitely him!"

Iris' sharp breath earns a couple understanding glances.

"I can't run him anywhere," Barry says, "I don't wanna risk anything."

"Like we told Wally, we'll be there as soon as possible," Caitlin says.

Cisco, still rubbing his temples, adds, "Check him over. I don't think he got here by accident."

"I did," Barry replies, "I did, he―there are new scars all over. They're glowing blue, and they―they look like stitches?"

Iris swallows and takes a sharp left. "Is he in pain?"

"I can't tell. But I think so."

"Okay." Iris takes a deep breath. "Okay. Give us five minutes."

"But you're on the other side of―"

"Barry.  _Five minutes_."

 

Len's blinking sluggishly under Barry's chin, wrapped in his favorite throw from their apartment. Barry's right: Iris can't tell if he's in pain. His eyes roll, unfocused, and he's wheezing slightly, but he's not showing any of his tells. Yet those scars―he has to be.

Iris slides across the mud. Her dress can damn well suffer. "Len? Len, hey." She pats his cheek. He doesn't respond.

But he has a pulse in his neck and breath in his lungs. Iris is going to cry. She kisses his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Barry's slumped over him, forehead pressed tightly against his head. For a moment, they just―sit there, listening to Len breathe.

Then Iris kisses his fingers, and they spasm around hers.

"Len?" she whispers.

He forces a deeper breath down his throat and makes a conscious effort to blink, though he still doesn't seem to see.

"'nt'r'l?"

Barry squeezes his eyes shut. He says through his tears, "Yeah, Len. 2017, too."

Len mumbles something else, but they can't make it out. What matters is he's speaking at all.

"I want to make sure there's nothing immediately wrong with him," Caitlin says.

Iris nods, and Barry gently lifts him. They put him in the back of the van, stretched out on Iris and Barry's laps.

"Put the window down," Cisco says, "give him some air."

Once Central City's air whips into the car, Len curls like a newborn around Barry and Iris. For the first time since they found him, he sleeps.

He sleeps through being carried into STAR Labs and Caitlin's tests. He even sleeps through being dressed in sweats and a STAR Labs shirt, then Cisco vibing him, and Cisco's subsequent nosebleed. The only times he stirs is when Iris or Barry let go.

"Take him home," Caitlin says, "Whatever's brought him here isn't going to bother us tonight. We can worry about the rest later."

"Thank you, Caitlin," Barry says.

"I'll give you a lift," Wally says. Iris squeezes his elbow.

"We'll call Lisa," Cisco says, "just expect her to drop by." Len seems to recognize the name. "Yeah, Snart. Your sister's gonna have a fit and a half for scaring her."

Len slurs out a hum, like it's exactly what he expects.

Barry takes him back to the van. Len takes long breaths of his city's air. 

Slowly, his eyes open, exhausted but clear. "Barry?" he blinks. "Iris?"

Iris wipes her eyes. Her makeup is completely ruined, but Len looks at her like a wayward sailor come home as she leans over to touch his cheek. "Hey."

"You made it," Barry says. "Should've known you wouldn't've gone down without a fight."

Len huddles further under his blanket, evidently recognizing the soft downy blue. "Told you. Can't get ridda me."

Iris chokes out a laugh. "Message received."

"...Lisa? Mick?"

"Safe," Barry says, "Mick's still with the Legends. Lisa's in Central."

Len's brow furrows. "No. I―Mick. Gotta get 'im off." his eyes unfocus again. "Somethin's wrong. I saw."

Barry kisses him back to the present. "We'll get him. Don't worry."

"Don't worry about anything," Iris adds, "except for the explanation you owe your sister. And what you'll have in your tea when we get home."

Some of the tension bleeds from Len's eyes. "Yeah?"

Iris kisses him. "Yeah."

His hand is shaking, but he manages to grab her wrist and the hem of Barry's shirt. The city lights play on his face.

"Smell that smog," he drawls.

Barry and Iris snort.

"You guys are gonna make me sick," Wally says.

"Jax and Jesse," Len replies.

Wally goes ramrod straight in his seat. Iris and Barry look between them, confused.

Iris' eyes narrow. "Wally."

"Oh look!" Wally chirps, "Here's your stop! Wow, how time flies when your boyfriend returns from the dead, huh? See, Iris? That's your boyfriend, there. Alive and stuff. Isn't that what's important here?"

Len's head lolls on Barry's thigh. "Oo, haven't told your sister? Not a good idea, kid."

"Shut  _up_ , Snart!" Wally hisses.

Len sniffs. "Brought it on yourself, West."

Barry wisely removes him from the van. "You're going to get someone killed. We have a deal."

"But  _I'm_ not the one killing," Len says, apparently too tired to complain about being carried but not tired enough to start shit, "so I ain't violating anything."

Iris storms past them to put her key in.

Len smirks. "'sides. Keepin' somethin' like this from your sister's just askin' for trouble."

Barry sighs and brings him inside.

"Oh," Len says, "and mint earl grey would be just  _dandy_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> what is this nonsense wtf


End file.
